


Soft Cheeks

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Read this dose of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia was at a standpoint; she had never encountered such a feat, let alone one of this. Hanamaru was at fault for being absolutely utterly adorable to resist.





	Soft Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what my little demons said in a server

Dia peers at Hanamaru’s cheeks, carefully reaching her hand near Maru’s cheeks and pinched her cheek. Hanamaru squealed indigently, shoving Dia’s hand. “Dia-chan?

 

  
"W-what are you….?” Maru cups her cheek, her jaw dropping.

 

  
“Hm? Ah, I-I’m sorry, Hanamaru-san. Y-you’re cheeks um…” Dia swallowed hard; staring at her hand. The same one she used to pinch Hanamaru’s cheeks. Those adorable cheeks were soft and fitted right into her fingers. Not to mention, the warmth. “Can I touch them again?”

 

  
“What?” Hanamaru exclaimed. She was positive her ears were hearing things.

 

 

“May I?"

 

  
Dia’s stern gaze met Hanamaru’s own puzzled face and she instinctively nodded her head. Dia’s hastily strolled closer and cupped Hanamaru’s face, pinching her cheeks with enough force of a mad human. Dia’s elated expression was becoming frighteningly by the minute and Hanamaru hoped she didn’t make a mistake. But, it was to see Dia excited, smiling in awe when she pinched Hanamaru’s cheek gently.

 

  
Hanamaru giggled, touching Dia’s hands as she began kneading her cheeks once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Treasure em cheeks and treat them with respect T.T


End file.
